Sugar And Spice
by SakuraSendo
Summary: After Sasuke joins the Akatsuki, what befalls Konoha? Most importantly, what will happen to Sakura? SasuSaku Rated M in the future.


**Well, this was inspired by my friend who was too embarrassed to write a fan fic so she gave me the leeway to write this. Thanks Beka for the idea. Much love. Have fun reading. Margo**

In light of the current events, at least they had come closer to him than they ever had before. He had run off again though. And spies had confirmed that he had joined the blasted leader of the Akatsuki in hopes of ruining what had been his previous home. Venom coursed through his veins now. It was because of the small, peaceful Konoha that had left the Uchiha clan deader than a doornail. Naruto, as he returned home with Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Hinata, and all of those who had helped, watched the sky. The horizon showed a dark red as the sun disappeared to turn into a cold night. There would be blood. And a lot of it.

"Naruto-kun?" A sweet honeyed voice called out to him. He turned to look at the Hyuga princess. Her eyes were filled with worry as she looked at the man who she had loved for a very long time. "Are you alright?" Sakura turned to her best friend. Konoha's number 1, most hyperactive ninja. Naruto looked at Sakura and then back at Hinata.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan. Just fine." Kakashi watched as Naruto smiled at Hinata. The most unlikely couple and he knew they'd be just that in the next few months. Kakashi closed his eyes and thought of Obito. His best friend. It was only because of him that Kakashi wanted to save Sasuke. They were blood. Kakashi's lone eye guided itself over to Sakura, a medic nin. Just like his Rin. "Kakashi-sensei?" He looked back at Naruto. "I need your advice."

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked his former student. Naruto pulled away from the rest of the group and had Kakashi follow. "Naruto, what are you thinking?"

"I want to save Sasuke, but every time he goes further and further down into a void. I don't think it's too late to save him but should we run around trying to save him?" Kakashi took his chin in his hand. The copy-nin thought for a minute and then turned to Naruto.

"What do you think Naruto?"

"I think," he paused, "that we should carry on with our lives until the teme decides he's going to show his face. And when he does, we'll get him back together. Me and you Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smiled.

"You're forgetting us Naruto." Kiba spoke obviously eavesdropping. "We want to bring the Uchiha home. We want to make him realize that there are those who love him. Right Shino?"

"Yes Naruto." Shino replied emotionless.

"Sakura? Do you think that's fair?" Kakashi asked. No, she wasn't okay with it. But then again, Sasuke had to come to Konoha. If he wanted vengeance against Konoha, he had to come back. And it was also said that wars waged in a person's own territory was better than wars in a distant place.

"As long as we train ourselves to be stronger sensei, I think it will be alright." She smiled and then looked away at the dirt path. Looking up again, she looked into the village. _Her_ home. The place where she grew up. "What I don't get though, is why Sasuke would join the Akatsuki?"

"The answer is real simple." A heavy voice spoke. All of the ninja turned around to see Tsuande helping Jiraiya. Jiraiya continued his explanation. "Sasuke wants revenge against Konoha. He currently thinks Konoha is to blame for the death of the Uchiha clan. Or Madara has made it seem so."

"Madara?" Kakashi asked shocked. "Uchiha Madara?" That man had to be long dead by now. "How are you sure it is Madara."

"Sources tell me so. Our spy within the Akatsuki. The one who lied to me to protect me." He spoke. "Konan dear, it's alright." Everyone looked behind the two to see a particular blue haired girl looking at her feet. "Konan dear, let us go inside, and there we will learn all that you need to hear."

* * *

After she had told her story, the group looked at her. Sakura didn't know whether or not she wanted to believe it. Konoha do such a thing? That was outrageous. The Konoha she knew would never attempt to do such a thing. "Ask the elders! We must know if this is true or not."

"Sakura, it is my job to learn the truth. For now, the rest of you go home and be on call. We may need to find out more information soon. I will question the elders. Now go and get some rest, you need it."

"Tsunade-sama, we want to help Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded but the Hokage just glared at her and Sakura immediately back downed.

"Baa-chan, Sakura-chan is right! We need to know, we want to help Sa--" Naruto stopped once the Hokage held her hand up.

"Enough for now. Kakashi, I want you to go get me the 3rd scrolls. The rest of you, go home. Sakura, if you could make accommodations for our new guest then please do so. Just to be sure, we will have her under watch. Actually, Sakura, I trust you to stay with her. Please watch out for her and then soon we'll move her into an apartment.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." And they all left heeding to Konoha's lady.

* * *

"I apologize for the intrusion. I know you're lives are complicated enough without having an Akatsuki member living under your roof." Konan spoke, her hands in her lap. She was looking at her fingers as they played with the ring.

"Don't worry at all Konan-chan." Sakura placed a pot of tea between them and picked up a glass to get some green tea out for the woman. "I'm sorry, I just have green tea."

"It is fine. It is better than what I had to put up with back in Amekagure." She smiled and took the glass that Sakura offered. Both girls sipped slowly glancing up to see the unusual color of each other's hair.

"May I ask why you joined the Akatsuki?" Sakura finally broke the tension.

"Originally, I followed the love of my life to the group. It was then that I realized I was making a big mistake. He didn't love me. No, he loved vengeance too much."

"I see. So you realized that and then helped Jiraiya.. That is a wise choice. You are very strong to give up what you love the most."

"Priorites are different for me now." Konan replied as she looked at her hands.

"Priorites?"

"I recently found myself with child. Priorities completely shifted."

"The safety of your child verses your romantic love." Sakura was amazed by the woman. "That is very respectable."

"That makes one of us."

* * *

The rest of the Akatsuki, or rather what was left of it stood looking out into the open.

Madara.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

Pein.

Zetsu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke's previous team had joined as well. Sasuke held Suigetsu away from killing Kisame by promising him that one day they could spar.

Madara.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

Pein.

Zetsu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Suigetsu.

Karin.

Juugo.

There were nine again. And they erased themselves from the world to become stronger. So that in a few years, the War between Konoha and the Akatsuki could be ensued. Madara would have the head position. Kisame would be the most feared in the Mist. Pein would kill Konan for her betrayal. Zetsu would feast on the flesh of the little ones. Sasuke would kill the elders. Suigetsu looked forward to Kisame's defeat. Karin waited for her Sasuke-kun and Juugo served his savior.

They would have Konoha begging at their feet no matter what.


End file.
